


Clearance and Restrictions

by IminHamiltonHell (IminUndertaleHell)



Series: I Bet You Don't Curse God [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Even Lucy fears her, Everyone fears Theodosia Burr Alston, F/F, Lucy is a big jerk like her father, M/M, The Frances/Theo romance starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminHamiltonHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frances gets to go back to school. Mild chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restriction

When the doctors cleared Frances Laurens to be able to go back to school, she was overjoyed. She may hate a lot of people there, but she’s happy to be able to go to class again.

“But,” the doctor started, “there are some restrictions.” Frances had gone into this appointment alone, as the doctor requested. This was a thing just for her.

“Those would be…?”

“You will either need to be in a wheelchair or have a cane, as your body is not strong enough to do the amount of walking that it must to go to school on its own. Next, you will need someone as an escort of sorts. They would just be there to make sure that nothing happens.”

“I can arrange an escort, but I refuse to be in a wheelchair. I am perfect content with a cane.”

“Next, because of the tumors, you will most likely need glasses. That is something that should be done immediately.” Frances nodded.

“I already have glasses, but I do not use them all that often because my vision had started to repair itself. If it has deteriorated, they should work fine.”

“Check on that and get them adjusted as fit.” The doctor smiled. “That’s about it. We’ll see you in a month, Frances.” She nodded as she stood up, wobbling as she walked.

She got to the waiting room as Theo jumped out of her seat and grabbed her around the waist to steady her steps.

“You were supposed to text me so I could help you, Fran.”

“I didn’t  _ need  _ help, Theodosia.”

“I would argue otherwise. Let’s get you home.” Frances didn’t struggle as Theo helped her into the car. “Before we go home, is there anything that the doctor wanted you to pick up?”

“He said that I would need a cane.” She sighed. “So, explain to me again what the school has planned?”

“They’re planning an assembly to welcome you back. You’re supposed to have something to say or do on the stage.” Theo turned her head to the other. “The only problem is that they think that the surgery was a success.” She turned her head back and began to drive.

“I can’t believe school starts tomorrow again.”

“I can’t believe that winter break is over! You got your Psychology essay done, right?”

“Theodosia Burr, you doubt me?” The two started laughing. These were the moments that Frances cherished. The times that they could laugh. “Should we tell people that it didn’t work?”

“If they ask, yes.” Theo pulled into the driveway of Frances’ house. “If they don’t ask, say nothing.” She turned the car off and helped Frances out of the car and into the house. They didn’t talk about the assembly, John and Alex had already bought a cane for her to use, and the day seemed to be turning for the better.

Theo stayed the night to help Frances get ready in the morning, and the two slept in each other’s arms.


	2. Clearance

Their first day back was chaos. Now, everything in the morning had gone well. Theo, with the help of Alex and John, got Frances ready for school. She didn’t want to walk with her cane, but eventually gave in when she nearly fell over about six times in a matter of half an hour.

No, the chaos was produced by one Lucy Jefferson.

She was a splitting image of her father, both in looks and in personality. With that, she always felt drawn to picking on Frances.

“Are you still keeping up this  façade,” Lucy sneered at Frances during their lunch period. Now, Theo was basically the equivalent of a queen bee at their school, but not as snarky. Almost all of the girls feared her, and she took pride in being able to help others through the fear of ignorant idiots.

“What do you mean?” Theo hadn’t joined her for lunch yet, she had to stay back and talk to a teacher.

“The illness thing.” Frances just took in a deep breath as she set her fork down.

“You mean my  _ fucking cancer _ ,” she snapped. “It’s no façade.”

“You claim to be dying, then go through some medicine and you’re fine?”

“That’s how cancer is treated, and I’m  _ not _ fine.”

“Well, the principal says that you fully recovered from it. You’re still crying for pity after you’re healed?”

“One, it hasn’t been long since I got off of my chemo, so I’m still weak. Two, my chemo and surgery  _ didn’t. Work. _ ” The lunchroom fell silent. “I’m not going to live to see my seventeenth birthday, so don’t you  _ dare _ make any comments about-”

“-Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson,” a voice snapped. Lucy turned around and saw Theodosia Jr. standing behind her.

“Th-Theo! How are you?” She started fidgeting.

“Are you harassing my girl?” Theo walked over to Frances and threw an arm around her shoulder. “ _ Go with it _ ,” she whispered.

“W-Wha-”

“-Are you harassing my Frances?” She placed a small kiss to the side of Frances’ head. The shorter of the two started to blush. Lucy started stuttering. “Answer the question, Pip.” She just sighed as Lucy kept stuttering. “Fran, sweets, was she harassing you?” Frances, forever a forgiving angel, shook her head. She patted the top of Theo’s hand and smiled.

“We were just talking about my treatment,  _ luna _ .” Theo gave her a confused look.

“Moon?”

“You don’t remember that silly comment you made, “ Frances laughed. “You tried to use this  _ hilarious _ pick-up line on me, and you said that I was like the sun. If I’m the sun, you’re the moon.”

 

\----

 

“And now the entire grade thinks we’re dating,” Frances yelled as her and Theo sat on the couch. Alex and John sat in front of them. Frances had her legs draped over Theo’s and her head was on the front of the other’s shoulder.

“I mean, you made it sound really convincing,” Alex laughed.

“Theo’s the one who told me to ‘go with it’.”

“That didn’t mean tell the entire grade the  _ one time _ that I tried to flirt with you,” she laughed. The two stopped in their tracks.

“You mean that you were  _ trying _ to flirt with me? I thought you were getting my opinion on them to use on Lucy!”

“Why would I flirt with Lucy?”

“The entire grade just assumed the two of you were pining.” Theo made a gag noise.

“I wouldn’t date her if I was given a million dollars.” The two laughed for a second. “But yeah, I  _ was _ trying to flirt with you.”


End file.
